


Before You Lay Beside Me

by Lady_Vibeke



Series: Cara Dune & Din Djarin: Tales of Two Space Idiots in Love [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 4 Things, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, First Time, Flash Fic, Power Couple, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: They're not sure how they got to this.Their clothes scattered on the floor, forgotten.Her boots under his bed.His hands all around her.Synchronised heartbeats and hungry eyes and the poetry of breaths merging together. Words, whispered in between prayers, loving touches of lips. Softly, peacefully.In the silence, he says, "Maybe it was too soon."In the silence, she says, "I was afraid it was too late."
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara Dune & Din Djarin: Tales of Two Space Idiots in Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709416
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	Before You Lay Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY different from my usual works. Very brief and very unusual. Hope it still works.
> 
> Title from Heaven Sent by Hinder. (Which I totally NOT discovered watching videos of Gina Carano looking gorgeous while kicking ass. Why would you even think that?)

**1\. Truth**

_"Find yourself someone who looks at your soul, not at your face."_

His fathers' words. Both of his fathers'.

He meets a woman on a small, green planet who is sweet and kind and looks at him the way starving animals look at a sliver of meat on a bone.

She looks at him.

She looks and looks and looks again, but doesn't see.

She takes his helmet into her hands, takes his trust. Pulls.

He holds his helmet back. His trust slips away.

He meets another woman on the small, green planet. A woman who is rough and brave and looks at him in a way he can't process.

She looks at him like his armour isn't even there – looks at a man, not a man in an armour.

She fights him and _crushes_ him and then sits down with him.

She looks and _sees_ him.

Cracks a smirk.

Cracks his heart.

**2\. Belonging**

One of them screamed before the other pulled them into something too fierce and desperate to be an embrace.

Who it was, neither can remember.

Someone said, "This shouldn't be happening."

In between a kiss upon a trail of tears and a frantic touch, the other said, "Then stop me. Stop us both."

They're not sure who began this and who tried to end it.

They're not sure how they got to this.

Their clothes scattered on the floor, forgotten.

Her boots under his bed.

His hands all around her.

Synchronised heartbeats and hungry eyes and the poetry of breaths merging together. Words, whispered in between prayers, loving touches of lips. Softly, peacefully.

In the silence, he says, "Maybe it was too soon."

In the silence, she says, "I was afraid it was too late."

  
  


  
  


**3\. Love**

If they ignore the smell and the blood on their hands and the corpse at their feet, it's almost a beautiful night.

She looks down at the body, head tipping sideways. It's just dead meat worth money.

"I read somewhere that love is watching somebody die."

He turns the guy around with one foot, then glances at her in the blue lights of the city. Not even this sorry ambiance can take her beauty away.

"You read some dreadful things."

Nights on Coruscant leave this feeling on your skin: grime and smoke and electric shadows.

He almost expected it when she asks, "Would you do it?"

"What? Watch you die?"

"Yeah."

She can be crude, though she might not mean to.

He would, unless he had a say in it.

"Not if I can save you."

So she rephrases: "Would you kill me if I asked you to?"

He still would.

He would watch her die, and it would kill him, but he would watch her exhale her last breath, just so she wouldn't have to watch him exhale his.

"Yes."

Maybe he should show some hesitation.

Her smile has the soft stretch of a welcome surprise.

"You would?"

He would.

Gods have mercy, _he would._

The book of the things he wouldn't do for her has never had a single page.

"For a good reason, yes."

"You'd kill me for my own sake?"

The stars in her eyes a reflections of the distant neons above.

He promises, "I would."

He touches her face just because he can.

"So, please, never ask me to do it."

And she knows he means it, so she kisses his helmet where his lips would be.

She smiles, "I'll try not to."

  
  


  
  


**4\. Family**

She's falling asleep with the baby tucked under her chin.

He's been watching long enough to see the golden sunset on her face turn into purple dusk and then into black night.

The light is all _her_ when she muses, "He's going to have so many jealousy issues when we have another one."

The tenderness he senses strikes him harder than any weapon – a strength that is made of punches and caresses.

"You're the one who's spoiling him."

No guilt taints her shrug. She just holds the baby tighter to her chest, grins fondly.

He shakes his head and takes them in - his baby and his woman.

It was a big universe, out there, and it brought them to him. He hasn't let go ever since.

He offers a smile she can't see. She returns it anyway.

“Don't look so smug,” she laughs.

She _knows_ he looks smug.

She doesn't know this smugness has been there for a while, now.

Because she said _when,_ not _if._

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Meh? Maybe? I wrote it in like half an hour after scrolling through Tumblr quotes looking for new ideas.
> 
> The bit about love being watching someone die is from What Sarah Said by Death Cab For Cutie.
> 
> It would be lovely to know what you think of this.


End file.
